The return of the prankster
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: Nico is back to prank people again! See how she gets punished this time. µ's x Aqours fanfic


Hello guys~ I am back from hell to give you another crack fic~ This have µ's and Aqours together :D I don't know why I did this. I need help .-.

I also have another crack fic about April fools last year~ go read that if you want to :3 huehuehue

I don't own anything! But I do wish I own these girls :c especially Dia and Nico (both my best girl)

Prepare for some cringe and gayness~

* * *

Guess who is back... or maybe a revenge?

April fools is at it again. The media is practically on spree because of this event. Many people pranked their crushes like saying I love you and then sending a Mari pic with a label of 'its joke', even though it is true. *sighs* Why can't they just man up and confess? There are also games that joined this pranking event. We all know the alpaca hitsounds; it's either you heard hell or you enjoyed that. If you were to ask me, I did. I still remember the Draven prank by League of Lag; it was priceless. April fools is all fun and games but who knows when will this kind of fun will go overboard.

"Last year, it was all over the news how Nico Yazawa, the idiotic prankster. was caught by the boobie monster, Tojo Nozomi, who punished her along with her minions, Umi Salty No Soda, EliChika Gayase, and California Maki ichiNisanShikino. Her punishment was qite brutal at that time. Will that be enough to let her give up or will it motivate her more to prank the four of them? Find out in the next episode of Vocaloid."

Umi chased after Rin after she narrated the whole thing you just read above there, my dear reader. Nozomi fully accepts that she is the boobie monster and Eli accepts she is really Gay for Nozomi but what's with the Chika right there? Umi and Maki didn't like the names Rin had given them. Everyone knew how salty Umi can be about everything, especially Kotori, she knows every taste of that salt. Well Maki? She is a sushi you can eat, no worries Maki fans, it's edible (jk). Rin was tied up when Umi caught her. She then confessed that Honoka was the one who came up with Umi's name. Umi fled off to look for Honoka and give her some scolding and spanking here and there. Eli, Nozomi, Maki, Kotori, and a tied up Rin are inside the clubroom; doing absolutely nothing. Maybe jut keeping their guard in case that certain someone does it again.

A few moments later, Hanayo barged in to the clubroom. Hanayo panted and tried to catch her breath. She suddenly shouted 'It's a miraaaaaacleee!' Hanayo looked like that rice rained upon her. "Nico-chan gave me another good treat." Hanayo said. This just tells them that the war has just begun; a war of pranks. Sooner of later, Umi came back with pie on her face. She was wearing pie and a poker face at the same time.

"I should have taken her life back then! She did it again!" Umi complained. "She needs to go to jail for doing this. Ah wait no! Her head needs to be chopped off!"

"Umi, calm down; Hanayo is currently feeling bliss and we won't ask what happened to her; she's too happy. So, what happened to you?" Eli asked.

"I saw her crying in some corner. Of course, I approached and then suddenly SHE THREW PIE ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE. HOW RUDE CAN THAT BE?"

"Nyaah~ Nico-chan pranked first again! I won't... LOOOOSE NYAAAA!" Rin said as she tried to remove the rope by brute force but miserably failed.

Kotori licked her lips and stood up. She took Umi by the wrist and walked away. Kotori leaded Umi to the direction of the rest room.

"Umi-chan, I'll clean you up." Kotori said.

"That's fine, I can do it on my own."/

"No, no ,no, you won't." Kotori grinned as they entered the restroom and locked the door.

* * *

 **At the clubroom.**

Honoka returned to the clubroom. She immediately untied Rin after seeing her tied up. Hanayo was still... um... she's still in rice heaven. Honoka returned but this time Nozomi was missing. Eli was worried that Nozomi might get pranked by Nico again so she went out to look for her. She was o. guard in case she sees Nico around but suddenly she got pushed and locked inside the janitor's closet, where in all janitor's utensils are. The room is small, dark and cramped. She kept on knocking the door hard, turning the knob and shouting Nico's name. "Nico, please don't joke about this." Eli was getting scared.

Someone knocked at the other side. "Look up" Nico, who was at the other side, said. Eli looked up lile she was aksed to. She screamed on what she saw. Curious on what she saw. It was Cyka Blyat. Eli tried to turn the knob and it opened. She saw a person right in front of her hugged her immediately.

"Waaaah.. Nico, I'll tell you on Nozomi!" Eli cried.

Guess who the person right in front of her is; it was Nozomi but BUUBUU DESU WA IT'S ME KUROSAWA DIA. So how did Dia end up here?

 **Flashback**

"Dia! Shiny!"

"Mari-san, what is it that you need? I am busy grinding for Eli-sama's event here in SIF."

"Or do you mean wasting the student council funds on love gems?"

"So, what do you want?"

"Dia~ I got an email that Eli Ayase wants to meet you at Otonokizaka today. To talk about student council president stuffs... She needs you there ASAP." Mari said gleefully.

"Really?" Dia's eyes shined. Mari nodded. Mari even showed the email that was sent to her. Dia quickly went to Otonokizaka. When she arrived, she tried to look for the student council room but ended up being hugged by her beloved Eli-sama.

 **Back to reality.**

Dia was being hugged by a scared Eli. Dia is basically hyper ventilating now because her Eli-sama is clinging on her like there is no tomorrow. As minutes pass by Eli calmed down. Eli thanked her and saw her uniform

"You are not from this school. Are you transferring?" Eli asked. "Sorry for a while ago. Some idiotic prankster is on the loose. I got pranked again." Eli sighed. Dia can't take it anymore. She fainted after realizing that she was breathing on the same air of her Eli-sama. Eli brought her to the school clinic after.

* * *

 **At the clubroom**

"Nyaa... Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan are taking sooo long."

"Same with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan." Hanayo said. She's back to reality. She didn't clean up the rice mess she has though.

"Rin-chan! We should formulate a plan to destroy Nico-chan's killing spree!" Honoka suggested.

"How can we shut her down?"

"She already got a double kill! We have to stop her fast before she gets fed."

"If she pranks more people she'll be godlike!"

"Can you guys stop getting reference from League of Lag?" Maki complained. "This is stupid, I'm leaving." Maki was about to walk away but Honoka and Rin stopped her. They have this mischievous glint on their eyes.

"Maki-chan, help us-" Honoka said.

"prank Nico-chan nya." Rin finished Honoka's sentence. Maki obviously keep on denying at first but with all the ' _nyas_ ' and pleading, Maki finally agreed.

While formulating a plan to over throw Nico, someone kept on throwing at their window. Honoka got irritated and took a look. The moment she opened the window, something hit her face. Suddenly, the clubroom became stinky. Honoka took off the thing that hit her face. It was a fart bomb. Literally a fart bomb; It smelled like fart and rotten eggs in the clubroom. On the fart bomb, there was a letter written on it: **Happy April Fools whoever got hit by this. Good luck on taking the scent off. -Nico Nii.**

"Aggghhh! I can't believe I got pranked just like that!" Honoka complained. Honoka knelt on one knee. "R-rin-chan, I'll leave everything to you." Honoka gave her an okay sign and then fainted.

"Ho-Honoka-chaaaaan!" Rin screamed. "I will avenge you! Rin shall return."

* * *

 **Aqours side (A/N: was that unexpected? lol)**

Ruby and Hanamaru was found lying on the floor this afternoon. Hanamaru's clothes were wet and her undergarments are seeing through while Ruby was covered by Mikan bullets. "Who dares to attack my fellow litol demons?" Yohane asked herself. "Zuramaru, Ruby-chan, rip in peace." Yohane said as she laid candles for them.

"Zuraaa~ Yoshiko-chan, we are not dead, don't that." Hanamaru said weakly.

"Wh-what is this! Resurrection?"

"Nee-chan, mikan..." Ruby rubbed her eyes and got up. "Hanamaru-chan, what just happened?"

Hanamaru got up as well. "I am pretty sure it was..."

 **Flaaashbaaaack~**

Hanamaru and Ruby were just strolling around until Chika and You came by. The two of them were running. What surprise the two more is that the two of them had guns. The two of them fired their guns and instead of hitting Chika and You, it hit Ruby and Hanamaru instead. Chika's mikan bullet hit Ruby while Hanamaru got hit by You's water gun. The two gunners left them behind.

 **Back to Earth people**

"I see... I shall summon the demon of the sea to avenge both of you! Yohane shall return!" Yohane ran away.

Riko was not amused to what You and Chika were doing. Yohane went to her for some help. Yohane asked Riko tk be a sacrifice so she can summon the demon of the sea to avenge Ruby and Hanamaru. Riko declined Yohane though. Chika and You were competing each other since morning. Who can prank who first? Chika and You suddenly ran off and hit each other with their guns. It was a face off. They even shot Riko, both on the face too. Yohane told Riko that she will stop Chika and You, if Riko sacrificed herself. Riko declined and left a pleading Yohane.

* * *

 **Back to µ's.**

After a few minutes, Honoka regained consciousness but still smells. The two finally thought of a plan; the plan on luring out Nico. Nico is probably outside for now because she just threw something at Honoka from outside. Maki will go outside to lure Nico. When Nico has been lured out, Honoka and Rin will throw water balloons from a window on Nico while she stands there. A good plan indeed; they already made the balloons. Maki swore that if she ever gets wet, she'll kill them. Maki went out and sighed because of the stupidity revolving around her.

Pranked: Eli, Umi, Hanayo, Honoka

Not pranked: Kotori, Rin, Maki,boobie monster.

Nico's plan is going great. She doesn't know where Kotori is so her prank on her will be on hold for a while. Maki would be hard to lure out though. monster is missing. She might be out somewhere groping and committing sexual harassment.

From somewhere, she saw that Eli was talking to a girl who is obviously not from their school. And also from somewhere, she saw Maki. She planned on pranking her next. Knowing Maki, she will be on guard. Nico went into the school building. She plans to drop a paint ball on top of Maki from the window above her but strange thing is, Rin and Honoka were there. She thought that they would be pranking Maki too but they could have done that as she goes to that spot. Here she deduces that Maki was a bait to lure her out. Nico remembered the girl Eli was with before. She had black hair like her. Nico grinned and ran out to find her.

Nico eventually found her with Eli. Nico feels like Eli will scold her af is she suddenly approaches her and ask for the girl with her. So, she called out Eli's name. When Eli turned around, Nico threw a paintball on Eli's face. She ran towards the girl Eli with was and kidnapped her. Eli sighed and just went to the restroom to wash the paint off.

* * *

Dia was once again fangirling. Nico Yazawa, the number one school idol in the universe was holding her wrist. They stopped at one corner. Nico took a look at Rin and Honoka, they were still there. Nico explained what she wants to do for Dia. Dia agreed happily. It was a request from one the members of µ's and she can even meet Maki from µ's. This is a total bliss for her.

Dia had her hair tied up in twin tails. Nico told her to keep her head down; their bangs are different after all, especially their height. She was also wearing Otonokizaka's uniform, which made her fangirl more. Dia went to the designated place Nico told her. Nico told her that if she hears some scream, she should run away from Maki. She approached Maki who seems to be irritated.

"Nico-chan you better stop-" Screams from above cut off Maki's sentence. Dia and Maki looked up then looked at each other. "Hey! You are not Nico-chan!" Maki shouted as Dia ran away.

"Waaah! That's Nishikino Maki, the pianist!" Dia said as she fangirled while running.

Nico has successfully pranked Rin too and Honoka twice. She sneaked up behind like an agile ninja. She shouted their names out and bombarded the two of them with paint ball. Nico was left with a great sense of accomplishment and satisfaction.

Nozomi and Kotori are still out of sight. Nico can understand what Nozomi is doing but as for Kotori, she has no idea at all. She was just strolling somewhere in the school grounds while planning for her next prank. She passed by the little window from the rest room and there she heard moans. Her curious got piqued by the moans. Luckily, there were some boxed there that she can use as a stand so she can see what was going on inside the restroom. What she saw was so omg holy crap; this is something for all of you KotoUmi fans. She must upload this on the net and then make a doujin out of it. Nico took pictures so she can blackmail Kotori and Umi doing this and that. Umi's moans are so loud that it can be heard outside. After taking pictures, she thought of a thoughtful thing to do for Kotori. She remembered the cucumber she is supposed to use to throw it to whoever hits by it. Nico knows where the whole thing she is will be going. She took the cucumber and then threw to the restroom. Kotori and Umi were too busy doing their thing that they didn't notice something has fallen from the heavens above. Nico left them and figured that she won't be able to prank Kotori so she'll just do that later.

* * *

 **Aqours**

Battling along the streets and shooting never-ending; You and Chika's battle is still not done. Yohane still didn't drop the idea of sacrificing Riko until Mari called her and told her that Mari has the perfect medium to be their sacrifice for the demon of the sea. Yohane ran off and went to Kanan's place where Mari is.

Riko had enough of this April fools. If You and Chika wants war, then she will happily join it. Those two will have their last face off at the beach. That's what they told her, so it can be some kind of an anime action thingy. Riko will end this stupidity.

"Yoshiko-chan~ Shiny!"

"It's Yohane!" Yohane shouted. "So, where is this medium that is willing to sacrifice herself to me." Mari showed a picture from her phone. "W-what?! Kukuku, Mari-san, you have done well my demon. You have found her!"

"Well, someone told me that she wants to dump this girl somewhere. I guess she is a fitting sacrifice for the demon of the sea."

"No. She is the demon herself! I am just a fallen angel but she is a demon! How can this be… we should contact her immediately to avenge my litol demons. Mari-san, I need to talk to this demon."

"How is she even a demon?" Kanan asked

Yohane laughed out loud. "Red eyes, black hair that releases dark energy, twin tails that makes her cute and small but is actually a menace, and that posing says it all. She is a demon."

"Go to Otonokizaka high school. Dia is there too." Yohane ran off when Mari ended her sentence. Mari smirked.

"What's with the smirk? Are you planning something? Why did you send Dia and Yohane to Otonokizaka?" Kanan asked. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Kanan, let's call the others and head for Otoni as well. Pack up."

"Wait, what. Why?" Mari just smirked at Kanan.

* * *

It's the final showdown.

"You-chan, you got stronger."

"I could say the same to you as well, Chika-chan."

The wind made their stance more dramatic. Riko was at watching at the sidelines. She is also preparing to end this stupidity. Chika and You ran at each other with their guns ready to fire. Riko also started running between You and Chika. You and Chika fired their guns but instead of hitting each other, they hit Riko on the face. Riko then pointed her two guns to You and Chika. She fired the pellet gun to them. Chika and You fell down to the sand.

"Triumph!" Riko shouted to the ocean as she raised both of her guns.

"Riko-chan hit us!" Chika whined as she rolled around at the sand.

"Look who hit us first Chika-chan, it was Riko-chan. It seems like we have to settle our score next year." You said.

"That's what you two deserve for hitting my face with water and mikan twice!"

"Augh! Mikan monster! You-chan, let's run!"

"Aye~ aye Yousoro~!"

Chika and You ran away from Riko, the mikan monster.

* * *

"Shiny-chan over; my group will be there in a minute, though two of my friends are already there. How is everything faring there Titty-chan?"

"Everything is in chaos actually. Some prankster is on the loose again." Titty said on the phone.

"A prankster there is on spree so we have to punish her."

"I'm glad you can attend this grope fest, Shiny-chan. I'll be waiting for you arrival." Nozomi ended the call.

"Aha! That was stupid of you to talk out loudly on the phone Nozomi, I've been searching for you." Nico said.

"I've been waiting for you too, Nicocchi." Nozomi said as she did her washi pose. "Come and get me!"

Nico ran towards Nozomi. Nozomi did a washi forward attack but Nico jumped above Nozomi. Nico landed behind Nozomi and took out multiple fart bombs from her bag and then slapped it all at Nozomi's butt at once. Nozomi immediately turned around and grabbed Nico's non-existent chest from behind. Nico tried to get away but Nozomi's grope was tight and hard.

"Do you really think you can get away that easily?"

"No, that's why I have this!" Nico threw a wet towel on Nozomi's face. With this, Nico got away. Nozomi took the towel of her face. On the towel, cyka blyat in cursive was written. Nozomi face palmed and walked at the gate to wait for Mari and the others.

When Nozomi arrived at the gate and saw a girl with a bun on its hair. She approached the girl and asked what she needed. That girl was our datenshi, Yohane. She did some poses and told her stories as a fallen angel. Nozomi had enough of it so she groped Yohane. Yohane told her she needs to meet her fellow demon. She showed her a picture of Nico. She guided Yohane inside the school huehuehue.

* * *

Nico is so lucky today. She spotted Kotori and Umi outside, just now. She readied her paintball so she can throw it at Kotori. She was about to throw it but then Kotori turn around at her direction and smiled with sinister. Nico gulped and aborted her mission. Nico decided not to prank Kotori anymore so next on the list Maki her sushinico. So here she called Maki.

 **At the clubroom**

Everyone except Nico was in the clubroom but Yohane was there. Yohane was playing with Honoka and Rin. Eli was worried about Dia because Nico kidnapped her. Suddenly Maki's phone rang. Everyone stared at her. That call should be from Nico. They told Maki to answer it so she did.

"What do you want?"

"Come here babe." Nico said from the phone

"So you can fool me?" Maki heard Nico throw up her water or something. She also heard another girl's voice. "So you know, I will not let myself get fooled. Just because it's april fools it already means you can fool other people. So now you want to fool with me then be it." Maki ended the call and then went out. This time Nozomi's phone rang.

"Ara~ Yohane-san, your friends are outside. Let's go and fetch them." Nozomi told Yohane.

"Nozomi, do we have visitors?"

"Yeah. Want to come with us?" Nozomi asked Eli. Eli agreed quickly because she's gay.

* * *

Maki stomped through the hallways looking for Nico. She remembered last time; she was at the roof top so she went there. When she arrived she saw Nico with Dia; Maki stomped al her way towards Nico. Nico stood up and then suddenly kissed her before Maki can even speak. Dia was taking pictures at the moment. After Nico kissed Maki, Nico passed a jelly bean on Maki's mouth. Maki didn't like the taste of the jelly bean heck who would like fart and rotten eggs flavor? Maki immediately spitted the jelly bean.

"N-Nico-chan!"

"Haha~! Got em'"

"Um... are the two of you in a relationship?" Dia asked her parents.

Nico cuddled with Maki. "Yeah." Nico told Dia. Dia was happy to see her parents happy

* * *

In the end, everyone in the clubroom joined Nozomi. This is a µ's x aqours gathering lmaaao. Of course introductions go first and blah blah blah let's skip those.

"Tojo-san, have you seen some girl with a mole on her face?" Mari asked Nozomi.

"I saw her. Was her name Dia? I was with her sometime ago. I think Nico has her right now." Eli said as she happen to overhear them. Mari just smirked.

"Oh~! So Shiny!" Mari didn't hesitate to grope Eli from the front. "Oh Tojo-san! This is amazing!"

"I can say the same to this girl." Nozomi smirked as she held Kanan's boobs.

* * *

Maki still can't forgive Nico for doing foolish things so she tied her up. She told Nozomi she was with Nico and a girl named Dia. Everyone went to the rooftop.

Nozomi, Umi, Rin, and Honoka were happy to see that Nico has bee tied up Rin and Honoka started throwing paint balls. You and Chika also joined in by firing their guns at Nico. After the four did those, Umi just kept on kicking Nico while Kotori was just smiling there, admiring her Umi.

Dia was telling stories to Kanan about her adventures with her Eli-sama. Ruby, Hanamaru, and Hanayo were eating together. Yohane was trying to free her demon lord but the four guards (Rin Honoka You Chika) were preventing her to do so. Riko and Maki were just talking about how stupid april fools is.

"Now everyone time for the main event." Nozomi said.

"Um… Nozomi, I really don't see why we are gathered today." Eli said.

"Mari, why are we here again?" Kanan asked.

Nozomi cleared her throat. "GROPE FEST!"

"Shinnnnyyy~!"

Mari and Nozomi tackled each one of them and groped them. You was able to defend herself from Mari but not from Nozomi though. Those two ganged up on You just to grope her. Kanan also joined the groping team. Dia and Umi just kept on shouting _'How shaaamefuuuuul!'_ Dia did her best to protect her little Ruby but well, Nozomi is the master of this game; Nozomi got through her and then groped little Ruby.

Everyone was down and the only one left was Nico. Nozomi told the details to Mari. On how she needs her to enact her revenge on Nico. Kanan just joined in because she rather grope than to be groped endlessly by these two groping monsters. The three ganged up on Nico then.

Grope fest! You are welcome to attend for the second day. There are requirements in entering grope fest: Big oppais, no flat allowed, No silicon, it must be real. The ticket price is none because all you need is big titties to attend. Attend the grope fest now! It only comes a millennia.

Finally, Mari and Nozomi's dream of grope fest finally came true. This is what happens when these two have an alliance. Mari and Nozomi were happy to have their grope fest happen.

Nico is dead meat tho. It will take a year for her to , actually everyone felt like their means of being a woman got taken away. While the three were laughing, a dark aura was emitting behind them. Umi and Riko allied mad aura. Oh gosh, when is shittake when you need him. Umi and Riko groped the three for revenge.

Join grope fest now! Visit www. .com for more details

PS: You might end up like Nico if you trolled in the event.

* * *

 **KotoUmi scene bathroom**

Kotori locked the door and started undressing Umi. She doesn't know why Kotori is undressing her but I guess it's also to clean took out a whipped cream bottle out of nowhere. Kotori applied some whipped cream on Umi's next and then licked it. She did the some process everywhere, even that place boiz.

Umi knows this is just too shameful. She kept on saying no but her body is accepting every pleasure Kotori is giving her. Kotori really needs to thank Nico for making Umi dirty.

"Umi-chan, I'll clean you up using my tongue."

This continued for how many minutes. A few moments later, they found a cucumber. Kotori had an idea and then tried to play with the cucumber.

Everything else is up to you reader. It is up to you what they did to the cucumber. Besides, with where they are going they are obviously going to use the cucumber for SE-%$# 6^%*53X (Author got beaten up by Umi)

* * *

 **MariKanan extra scene**

After grope fest, everyone went home exhausted and all. Mari sent a text to Kanan.

"Kanan, still awake?"

"Yeah why?"

" _ **sapnu puas**_ "

Kanan did really send nudes. Edited nudes to fool Mari. (Mari used her Shiny beam to Author because she made Kanan send fake nudes.)

* * *

Rate the cringey-ness from -100 to 0.

So, so soooo~! Congratulations on surviving my one of a cringey crack fic~ I hope you enjoyed it :D and I also hope you felt cringey from it :P

This was for April fools but meh :3

I can't stop thinking stupid :3

So, how cringey was this? Review now to get a ticket for grope fest!


End file.
